Whitney Whitner
Whitney Wilder Whitner (April 20th, 1972) was born in Ruby Springs Kansas to Robert Wilder and Brina Wilder. She is a distant relative of once Mayor of Shadow Valley, Edgar Wilder. She is the half-sister of Crystalann Weston and Aunt to Linda Weston. Her family was very wealthy growing up. She was privately educated by tutors, rather than attending public school. In 1990 her parents and Mark Whitner's parents arranged their marriage. But Whitney didn't want to stand behind and let Mark become mayor of Ruby Springs while she did nothing. So she moved to Shadow Valley, where she met Raile Avagan. Raile convinced her to run for Mayor, and be in the pocket of Roman Nicolescu. Whitney did as Roman asked while in Shadow Valley. In 1998, her Father-In-Law asked them to return to Ruby Springs so that Mark would run for Mayor. Mark was afraid of his father, and agreed -- but Whitney didn't like that. So she threated Mark that she'd take their children and keep them. So Mark gave into his wife. However in2001 Phillip Spencer beat her in the election 65-35% of the vote. So she decided to attend Vanderbilt. She and her family moved to Tennessee. Whitney graduated in 2006. It was then that she and her husband finally moved back to Ruby Springs. Since then, Whitney hasn't taken a job but has kept an eye on the Mayor position. Not having been in town long, she didn't run for election in 2006. Her father-in-law however contributed to Leon Kent's campaign, hoping that Whitney would get the job in 2010. Whitney eventually did throw her hat in the ring, revealing that Tyler Davenport was really the son of Damon Rubini. At first it appeared she'd win the election with 38% of the vote, thanks to Taylor Davenport and John Richmond splitting the votes against her. After John richmond stepped down the next week however, it appeared that Taylor would beat her with 60% of the vote. In the final election she only managed 19% of the vote. Whitney eventually tried running for congress, but lost. =Childhood= Whitney grew up in a very well off family in Ruby Springs. Her parents were worth $25,000,000. Whitney was educated privately in her own home. She was raised to have class and manners. But she was also raised to be ruthless. Whitney was often able to get what she wanted, no matter what. =Marrying Mark= In 1990, after finishing her education her parents got her engaged to Mark Whitner. She and Mark liked each other well enough. Whitney however didn't want to sit around and be the Mayor's wife. She wanted power for herself. In 1991, Whitney had her first child -- Bill Whitner. Mark and Whitney named him after William. Whitney and her father-in-law got along impecably. =Mayor of Shadow Valley= In 1993, Whitney moved to Shadow Valley, where her family had some loose connections. There she met Raile Avagan, who introduced her to Roman Nicolescu. Whitney agreed to be in his pocket if it meant becoming mayor of Shadow Valley. Her opponent in 1993 was Marcel Junzaboro. Whitney made sure to protect Roman and his interests. She wasn't a very popular mayor, but did bring industry to Shadow Valley. She named Robert Carlyle as the Fire Chief, which earned her a few points with locals, but not many. In 1997 she ran for re-election against Matthew Drake. She managed to win easily thanks to Roman's funding. =Losing to Phillip Spencer= In 2001, Whitney ran for election again. Despite having plenty of funding from Roman Nicolescu, her opponent had history with the town. His father and grandfather both had been Mayors. And he made promises of bringing Roman down. There was little that Whitney could do. People wanted Roman Nicolescu brought to justice. =Tennessee= After losing the election, Roman Nicolescu was extremely angry. Before incuring his wrath, Whitney decided to pack up. She applied and got accepted to Vanderbilt and moved the family to Tennessee. Her husband was upset about the move, because he had to quit most of his current clients without much notice. Whitney graduated from Vanderbilt in 2006. =Return to Ruby Springs= After graduating, Whitney and her family decided to return to Ruby Springs. Whitney wanted to build her reputation in town, and run for Mayor there. Her husband supported his sister, but Whitney wanted him not to. But Mark wouldn't stand against his sister for his wife. Something that made Whitney very upset. She was surprised her husband had such balls. Her Father-In-Law, William Whitner helped her out. he tried getting Leon Kent to win the election, but that failed. =Running for Mayor= In 2010 during the Angels of Death Murders, Whitney announced that she would run against her sister-in-law for mayor. At the same time Jett Wellington revealed that Tyler Davenport was really the son of Damon Rubini. This caused Taylor to lose a lot of support -- and many of Taylor's supporters switched to Whitney. The first polls showed that Whitney would win the election. Taylor removing Jett Wellington as Chief of Police was usually the deciding factor for most. Some saw it as a move of desperation, retribution. Others saw it for what it was -- the Chief of Police no longer having blackmail material over the Mayor. Johnston Richmond however stepped down the next week. He made a passionate speech to his followers about how Taylor had united the middle and upper classes, and how she was doing a better job than any of them cared to admit. He then stepped down from the race himself. This gave Taylor a real shot at winning. =Later Life= Whitney lost the election, gaining only 19% of the vote. Whitney was very upset, but remained in Ruby Springs. She tried to run for House of Representatives, but lost there as well. She was disappointed in both of her children -- her son joining the army, and her daughter going on to be a dental hygenist. =Quotes= "He was a great man. He will be sorely missed." - on William Whitner "Crystalynn was absolutely worthless. My parents saw to it that she not ruin the family name. They disowned her quickly, as well they should have." - on her half-sister Category:MISTX3 Characters Category:Mayors Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:MISTX0